


Double Drabble: Initiation

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-06
Updated: 2005-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Image and pairing prompt from sorchar: Pierce Brosnan/Christian Bale. <a href="http://www.onlygloves.com/products/v018/FM2100_sm.jpg">Image</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Initiation

A delicate touch. Blindfolded, Christian could feel the heat beneath the glove, could smell the leather of it. The move wasn't unexpected. He'd known Pierce had some tricks up his sleeve.

He'd been etherized, tossed onto a bed, and cuffed down. He'd woken up with Pierce on top of him. Of course there would be tricks. It was James Bond. Christian expected nothing less. It would have been anticlimactic if Pierce had let him have it without a struggle, without marking him. It would have been boring.

Christian didn't expect any of this to be boring. On the contrary, if the hardon he can feel against his thigh was any indication, this was going to be very not-boring. Rumor had that Pierce was a good fuck and tended towards the toppy. Christian would have no objection if Pierce took the toppy far enough to show him just how stirring 007 could be.

"Open," Pierce ordered and Christian didn't even think of disobeying. Something cold was thrust into his mouth and Christian forced himself not to gag.

"Pow," Pierce said softly, then pulled the gun out. He took the blindfold off. "Good luck, Christian," he said. "You're going to need it."


End file.
